All in your Mind
by The Seitz
Summary: More Christmas fic. Mad Hatter tale.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't make any money from writing them.  
All In Your Mind  
By The Seitz  
  
Arkham Asylum.  
From the records of Doctor Jenny Hoover.  
Head Clinical Physiatrist of Patient Jervis Tetch AKA Mad Hatter  
Patient Number 9762  
  
"Ok is this on? Good. My name is Dr. Jenny Hoover, recording my third   
session with Jervis Tetch AKA Mad Hatter. As stated before this is my third   
session and I'm hoping that the upcoming Christmas holiday will help in   
pulling Mr. Tetch a little closer into reality. Unknown to him we have   
worked extra hard to remind him of the upcoming holiday, primarily, allowing   
him to decorate his cell, also making sure that he made full use of his   
three phone calls a week plus his Sunday visit. I have been told that Mr.   
Tetch has for the past two weeks visited with someone he would only identify   
as his "surrogate father". Despite the fact that the person is close to the   
same age as he is. Further investigation has not revealed the man's   
identity."  
  
*SOUNDS OF DOOR OPENING*  
  
"Ah Mr. Tetch! How are you?"  
  
"Extraordinary doctor, as they all are."  
  
"How nice. Shall we begin- what's that?"  
  
"Ah you've noticed. This is a gift, for a very special lady embarking on a   
very special quest."  
  
"You're not talking about me are you?"  
  
"Who else?"  
"Mr. Tetch-"  
  
"Call me Hatter, please."  
  
"You know I can't do that Mr. Tetch. It wouldn't be conductive to your   
therapy. Also I was going to tell you that you don't need to get me   
anything."  
  
"Tis but a trifle my dear."  
  
"Still how did you get it in here?"  
  
"My visitor this week had it made especially to my specifications. As I   
said, you are embarking on a very difficult quest."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You're going to try and cure my ailments. You're seeking the special   
potion that will make my mind the mind of a normal man."  
  
"There's no special potion that can do that Mr. Tetch."  
  
"Deceptively blunt good doctor. That is why I like you, that is why I got   
you a present."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
*Sound of paper being torn*  
  
"Oh Mr. Tetch! What a beautiful headband!"  
  
"Why thank you. I figured that such lovely blonde hair like yours shouldn't   
always be allowed to run free."  
  
"Oh. Um. . .Thank you."  
  
"Please try it on. . .does it fit?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly."  
  
"How delightful. I was worried that with the attention the small nanites I   
had put on it were being paid, I had feared that the size of the headband   
would be overlooked. But it does not matter does it."  
  
"No Mr. Tetch."  
  
"Please, call me Hatter."  
  
"Yes Hatter."  
  
"Very good. Now if you could kindly lead me from this cursed Asylum we can   
begin work on a plan of mine that I'm sure we can fit you right into. You   
see my dear there's this hat I've been looking at. . . "  
GOTHAM GAZETTE  
ARKHAM INMATE ON THE LOOSE AGAIN  
  
GOTHAM CITY-It seems not even the upcoming holidays can keep members of the   
Gotham City Rouge's Gallery safe in their cells. Jervis Tetch, The Mad   
Hatter, escaped yesterday, kidnapping his current therapist Dr. Jenny   
Hoover. Employees reported that Tetch was last seen leaving the Asylum in   
the company of his Doctor.  
"She and him were walking side by side. No one thought anything about it."   
One witness told reporters. "That is, until neither of them reported   
back for evening lockdown."  
Commissioner Akins was available for a short comment. "While it would   
appear that Dr. Hoover is another Arkham employee teaming up with a   
lunatic." The Commissioner said, reminding people of former Dr. Harleen   
Quinzel, now Harly Quinn, hench-girl for the Joker (also escaped), "We have   
to keep in mind that The Mad Hatter is a master of mind controlling devices.   
It could be that Dr. Hoover is not acting under her own power."  
The police have not said if there are any leads, however, many Arkham   
employees have said that Dr. Hoover taped her sessions with the Hatter. The   
police have not confirmed whether this is true. When asked if the Batman   
was currently in possession of the tapes, Commissioner declined to comment.  
fin 


End file.
